Y Ella Se Fue
by blackpopstar
Summary: Una severa transformación a causa de las consecuencias de una batalla, le otorgaran la oportunidad de conocer a un nuevo y desconocido amor, ¿Será capaz de abrirle las puertas de su corazón?, ¿Lo permitirá Inuyasha?.


Y Ella Se Fue.

Capítulo 1°-

Vaya, aun no puedo creer que en verdad haya ocurrido, pero parece tan ilógico e irreal que juraría que todo fue un simple sueño... más no es así, pues yo misma soy la principal prueba de que todo lo sucedido fue verdad.

Mi nombre, bueno aunque ustedes lo conocen lo diré, me llamo Kagome Higurashi, mi edad... por el momento eso es lo de menos, confórmense con saber que ya no soy aquella adolescente que buscaba fervientemente los fragmentos de la perla de shikon... ya no, ahora me encuentro en la edad en donde tus sueños comienzan a tomar forma y despiertan del vació en donde se encontraban, aquella edad en donde el ferviente deseo en tu sangre despierta, aquel deseo de ser grande, superior y libre, sobre todo eso, libre... quien diría que esa palabra la conocería hasta estas alturas.

Soy afortunada diría yo, ya que el destino me brindó la oportunidad de volver a nacer, de volver a ver al mundo como algo diferente y nuevo desde otra perspectiva por medio de esta nueva vida. Aun recuerdo cuando no quería tenerla, pues deseaba echar marcha atrás el reloj para que éste me devolviera la vida que me correspondía y la cual por un estúpido ataque y descuido de mi parte perdí. Estaba tan furiosa y despechada por la cruel manera en que está me fue arrebatada que me sentía muerta en vida.... pero gracias a él todo esto a cambiado... díganme, les gustaría saber a caso el nombre de la persona de la cual estoy hablando.... pues no se preocupen que en el transcurso de mí historia lo sabrán.

Él, fue el único capaz de mostrarme lo hermosa que en realidad era la vida. Me enseño con su cariño, ternura y amor que vivir es cuando se puede respirar la alegría de los demás, cuando puedes amar limpiamente y sobre todo me instruyó a comprender al amor como el latir incontrolable de un corazón alegre... vamos, acompáñenme en este emocionante viaje y conozcan mi historia...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sus apresurados pasos retumbaban sobre las gruesas capas de tierra y las secas hojas que habían abandonado su lugar de origen en las ramas de los árboles que complementaban a ese denso boscaje por donde se encaminaba sin saber con exactitud la dirección que sus pasos tomaban.

Quería correr, huir y desaparecer en ese mismo instante. Quería olvidar, borrar cada rasgo que existiese en su memoria y le trajese de nuevo ese insoportable y lastimero sufrimiento de la manera que fuese, al fin y al cabo a estas alturas, el medio que utilizara era lo de menos.

No podía creer aun que de nuevo habían jugado con ella y su sentir. Que acaso nunca aprendería la lección, que acaso siempre sucedería lo mismo. Cuantas veces necesitaba ver su corazón aquella escena para que se terminara de despertar de aquel doloroso encantamiento. Cuantas atormentadas lagrimas más tendría que derramar para poder entender que él jamás la miraría de otra manera que no fuera la de su eterna acompañante y nada más.

Se sentía una completa estúpida al recordar que dentro de ella se alojaba una ilusión o una esperanza al menos, pero no... ya no deseaba recordar más ese asunto, además no era el mejor momento, pues necesitaba encontrar la manera de salir de ese bosque o aquella enorme bestia que la estaba casando la terminaría de atrapar sin siquiera haber podido defenderse de sus ataques.

Kagome: Ya no puedo más...

Ya le era imposible el seguir corriendo pero no podía detenerse, pues escuchaba las fuertes pisadas de aquella bestia, las cuales a cada segundo se hacían más próximas a las de ella. Sentía un intenso y lastimero calor que provenía del interior de su cuerpo, lo que le dificultaba aun más el moverse.

Kagome: Me du... duele, que significa esto.

Sus pasos disminuyeron de velocidad facilitando el trabajo de aquel ser, mientras los recuerdos de la joven sacerdotisa viajaban a días atrás, cuando se encontraba aun con aquella persona responsable de su miserable sentir. Recordaba que durante su viaje ella y sus amigos habían parado su recorrido en los territorios de una anciana mujer que según los rumores de las aldeas cercanas era propietaria de varios fragmentos de la perla.

A pesar de su frágil apariencia la mujer resulto ser demasiado fuerte causándoles a los jóvenes más problemas de los que ellos mismo se esperaban pero al fin lograron su objetivo... aunque no todos salieron ilesos de aquella batalla y ella era uno de ellos.

Aquella anciana antes de partir al otro mundo le había dirigido unas ultimas palabras a la sacerdotisa, palabras que sin duda la habían desconcertado, pues ésta no sabía su significado.

¿? Sabes, los seres nunca estan conformes con lo que tienen, pues muchos desean ser quien no son y otros son, aquellos que jamás querían ser, sin siquiera imaginar que su existir en este mundo tiene una razón... por lo que espero que tú sacerdotisa, disfrutes de tu nueva vida y créeme que cuando la tengas presente, sabrás el significado de mis palabras...

Al terminar su encorvado y cremado cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas que rápidamente fueron esparcidas a los cuatro vientos por la brisa que pronto se hizo presente ante ellos, trayendo de ese modo el final de aquella batalla.

Kagome: Que hizo... que fue lo que me hizo esa mujer... no entiendo, ahhh...

El insoportable calor que sentía dentro de ella provocaron el que cayera al suelo, más al ver aquélla enorme bestia casi sobre su frágil cuerpo la obligaron a ponerse de pie sin pensarlo dos veces.

¿? Niña, si no quieres que te elimine, entrégame los fragmentos de la perla que traes contigo.

Kagome: De ninguna manera te entregare los fragmentos!!

Le dijo amenazadoramente, aunque recordó que ni siquiera había traído su arco consigo cuando decidió alejarse de sus amigos, lo que la preocupo aun más. De inmediato aumento su paso, sin darse cuenta que el camino que recorría pronto concluiría, mostrando de ese modo el comienzo de un pequeño barranco en donde al parecer se dirigía sin siquiera sospecharlo.

La fuerte caída y la gran velocidad que llevaba no mejoraron las cosas, pues su cuerpo rodó por varios segundos hasta impactarse con un viejo y añejo árbol.

¿? Veo que eres más tonta de lo que pensaba humana.

Hablo con burla en sus palabras mientras se acercaba tranquilamente a la aun inconsciente sacerdotisa.

Abrió con mucha pesadumbre sus ojos, pues hasta sus párpados se encontraban adoloridos. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero ni el más pequeño de sus músculos obedeció ante la orden que su mente les dirigía. Sentía su cuerpo completamente dormido y lo peor era que al momento de la caída los pocos fragmentos que llevaba habían caído no más de dos metros alejados de ella, facilitando de esa manera la labor de aquella nauseabunda bestia y otorgándole no solo los fragmentos si no también el gusto y la diversión de aniquilarla sin temor o dificultad alguna.

¿? Lo vez, si me hubieras dado los fragmentos por las buenas nada de esto estuviera pasando...

Kagome: Cállate y aléjate de ellos!!!

¿? Vaya, tienes más fuerza y resistencia de la que imaginaba ya que aun tienes las energías para mascullar esas estupideces... pero anda, dime que es lo que harás conmigo, me mataras... por favor no me hagas reír, si ni siquiera te puedes poner de pie, chiquilla.

Dijo al momento de tomar con sus asquerosas y deformes manos el pequeño frasco que guardaba tan celosamente aquellos pedazos de aquella que alguna vez fue una imponente perla.

Kagome: Eres un maldito...

Al decir eso, el rostro de la bestia se mostró molesto, por lo que se acerco a ella y la levanto del cuello hasta la altura de su cabeza, acercando de ese modo el maltratado rostro de la joven con el de él.

¿? Los humanos insignificantes como tú no tienen porque existir y permanecer en este mundo, así que les haría un gran favor a los míos si te eliminara, no lo crees...

Kagome: Vete al infierno.

¿? No te preocupes que pronto nos veremos haya.

Hablo al momento en que una infame sonrisa se formaba entre sus labios mientras oprimía el delgado cuello de la joven entre sus pesadas manos. Sentía como el oxigeno le comenzaba a abandonar los pulmones provocando el que fuertes mareos sacudieran su golpeado y magullado cuerpo.

Kagome: "Voy a morir"...

Fue lo primero que cruzo su mente antes de que una vaga presencia ya conocida por ella le robara esos pensamientos.

Kagome: Se... acercan... los fragmentos... de la perla...

Susurró sin fuerza alguna al momento en que un estruendoso ruido llamara la atención de su represor, permitiéndole de esa manera el obtener un poco de ese vital elemento cuando vio liberado su cuello de las manos de aquel tipo. Giro un poco su cabeza para ver que o quien había sido el causante de tal escándalo, sorprendiéndose cuando sus castaños y almendrados ojos se toparon con unos grises que la miraban suspicazmente y los cuales pertenecían a la majestuoso figura de una enorme y desconocida criatura, el cual le recordaba mucho a la forma que había tomado el hermano mayor de Inuyasha aquel día que lo conoció por primera vez.

¿? Así que hiciste todo este alboroto solo para salvarle la vida a esta humana patética.... pues si tanto la quieres ve por ella...

Ante la sorpresa de Kagome, pronto se vio a ella misma siendo arrojada de una manera violenta hacía la dirección en donde se encontraba aquel árbol que minutos atrás le sirvió para detener su caída. De inmediato todas las imágenes presentes se comenzaban a desvanecer con gran velocidad, lo que ocasiono el que cayera inconsciente y eliminándola de esa manera como espectadora de aquel combate entre aquellos sobrenaturales seres.

¿? Vamos, que esperas... imaginaba que deseabas protegerla... y por esa razón la deje ir o ya se, no te agrado el modo en que lo hice, acaso fue por eso...

Como si aquella grandiosa e imponente criatura quisiera responderle a las palabras pronuncias antes por aquel tipo, mostró su enorme y bien formaba dentadura, la cual estaba compuesta por grandes colmillos que parecían ansiosos de clavarse entre el cuello y la cabeza de aquel que había masacrado de una manera tan vil a la joven que descansaba alejada de ellos.

¿? No se la razón de tu enfado para conmigo, pero tampoco me importa... así que prepárate porque así como no tuve compasión para deshacerme de esta humana tampoco lo tendré para contigo que eres un demonio.

Habló muy confiado de sus habilidades al instante en que desenfundaba la espada que guardaba escamadamente al borde de su cintura, dejando que la luz de luna revelara su extraña y rara forma. De inmediato se lanzó hacía su oponente, dispuesto a terminar con el, por lo que velozmente y sin perder más tiempo introdujo al interior de la gran bestia el frío filo de aquella arma.

Por un momento sonrío victorioso puesto que aquella majestuosa y enorme bestia se mantuvo inmóvil después del ataque. Pero su iniciada sonrisa desapareció de sus labios tan rápido como esta se había formado.

Todo lo demás fue demasiado fulminante para el causante de las heridas de la joven ya que aquella espada no fue un obstáculo para que aquel ser consiguiera hacerle pagar por lo ocurrido de la manera vil que él se merecía, pues pronto se vio al él mismo siendo dividido por los afilados colmillos de su contrincante.

Giró su cabeza, divisando con sus platinados ojos la figura de la inconsciente joven. Avanzó con cuidado, sintiendo la vaga presencia de aquella arma dentro de su cuerpo pero la cual retiro sin mucho pesar antes de llegar a su objetivo.

Cerró sus ojos, al momento en que diversos resplandores parecían despedirse sobre él. Poco a poco, aquellos rayos de luz fueron bajando de intensidad, mostrando al finalizar la apariencia de un joven, quien con lentitud y desconfianza, examinaba las heridas de Kagome.

¿? Tus lesiones son más graves de lo que pensaba, puesto que siento la presencia de los seres del otro mundo que esperan ansiosos por ti, humana.

Sabía de ante mano que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, por lo que tenía que actuar de inmediato o aquella humana que llevaba consigo no resistiría más.

Se encamino lo más velozmente que sus piernas le permitían avanzar entre aquella espesura que había por bosque, más eso no era suficiente, no para esa joven que estaba perdiendo la vida demasiado rápido y la cual por el momento no podía salvar. Aumentó nuevamente más su paso, hasta que por fin pudo divisar las cercanías de una cueva.

Entró con la joven aun en brazos, al tiempo en que se guiaba asía el interior gracias a los largos maderos que ardían sin cesar en las paredes de la enorme y húmeda caverna. La recostó con suma delicadeza para no provocar más su dolor e incomodidad, pero su rostro ya no mostraba gestos de molestia, lo que lo alarmó aun más.

¿? Se acaba el tiempo.

Habló preocupado mientras sacaba de una pequeña caja de madera algunas plantas que de inmediato preparó y colocó sobre cada una de las diversas heridas que se esparcían a lo largo del cuerpo de Kagome. Al terminar su rostro aun mantenía ese semblante de intranquilidad, pues la joven no daba señal alguna de mejoría.

¿? Vamos, reacciona... no deseo ver a otra mujer morir.

Pero era inútil, pues ya nada se podía hacer... su cuerpo ya no mostrada ningún signo de vida....

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Deseaba abrir sus ojos, más algo se lo impedía. No podía evitar sentir una gran desesperación dentro de ella... porque no podía abrir sus ojos... porque motivo no podía mover su cuerpo... quería respuestas pero como obtenerlas en ese estado tan inerte en el cual se encontraba atrapada.

Kagome: Por favor ayúdenme!!!

Gritaba una y otra vez, más sin embargo, ni un solo sonido lograba salir de su boca. Pronto aquella desesperación que presentía anteriormente fue lentamente remplazada por el miedo... miedo de permanecer en ese estado y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Miedo de estar por siempre en esa oscuridad que aumentaba rápidamente y la cual la consumía con la misma rapidez.

Kagome: No quiero estar aquí...

El destello de sus lagrimas se vio traspasar por aquellas tinieblas, que no permanecieron por más tiempo al escuchar una voz que la llamaba sin descanso y con insistencia.

¿? No llores, por favor..

Kagome: Quien eres, si sabes como salir de aquí... te lo pido ayúdame.

¿? Ven conmigo, aquí estarás a salvo y no sufrirás más.

Kagome: Como?

¿? Se que ya no deseas sufrir... tú anhelas olvidar y borrar de tú mente al ser que sin quererlo fue el causante de tú estado.

Pudo divisar entre toda esa oscuridad la mano de un ser que sobresalía entre ellas y la cual al parecer esperaba por la de la joven. No supo exactamente como lo hizo, pero logró mover su cuerpo con la misma facilidad que antes, acercándose de ese modo hacía la persona que aguardaba por ella.

Kagome: Sí, yo quiero olvidar...

Avanzó hacía él, pero otra mano toco la suya, obligándola a girarse sobre su hombro para ver a la otra persona que se había acercado a ella.

¿? No lo hagas, Kagome... por favor, quédate junto a mí.

Le dolía mucho pensar en lo que tenía que hacer, pero no le quedaba alternativa, no si deseaba olvidar y sellar aquel enorme vacío en su interior, borrando su pasado y con el a todos los involucrados. Soltó la mano de aquel que había tomado por segunda vez la suya y se alejó junto con aquel que había prometido borrar aquel sufrimiento que tanto atormentaba a su alma.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿? Esto es imposible...

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al ver como la mano de la aparentemente fallecida joven comenzaba a mostrar movilidad. Sorprendido sin duda, trato de tocarla para saber como se encontraba, pero una rojiza luz emergente del interior de Kagome lo apartó precipitadamente de si.

¿? Que es lo que le sucede a esta humana... no comprendo, que es lo que hizo que está mujer regresará del más allá.

Rápidamente, aquella luz la comenzó a envolver, causando más caos del que se suponía. Sus ropas prácticamente se encontraban ya hechas harapos, resultado de la fuerza de aquello que ocurría dentro del cuerpo de la joven. Era como si su cuerpo estuviese siendo consumido lentamente por un extraño fuego, el cual la transformaba a una gran velocidad dentro de aquel capullo creado por las llamas.

Transcurrieron los minutos, hasta que por fin aquel joven pudo acercarse a Kagome, al ver como ese fuego se estaba disipando sobre su alimento.

Al aproximarse a ella, la encontró sentada sobre lo que quedaba del lecho en el cual la había colocado minutos atrás pues ahora todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor estaba reducido a cenizas. La examinó de pies a cabeza, encontrando en ella detalles bastante diferentes a los que había apreciado cuando la conoció.

Su azabache y lacio cabello le cubría por completo el contorno de su descubierta espalda mientras que en el frente dos mechones sobresalían bellamente de su rostro llegando a la altura de sus pechos, protegiéndolos elegantemente del frío viento que llegaba hasta ella. Su ahora empalidecida piel mantenía algunas sombras del ahora cremado suelo que le servía como soporte mientras extrañada observaba aquellas pequeñas extensiones de sus dedos, las cuales parecían delicadas cuchillas, listas para cortar todo lo que se cruzara por su camino.

Dejó eso de lado para examinar el extraño olor que se encontraba esparcido sobre aquel cavernoso sitio, girando bruscamente su rostro, se topó con aquel ser que para ella era un total desconocido.

Su azulina y profunda mirada lo contemplaba de una manera fría y despectiva, al tiempo en que el sonido de aquella argolla en forma de cascabel sostenida a lo alto de una de sus puntiagudas orejas se escuchaba sobre las paredes del lugar produciendo eco.

¿? Dime, te encuentras bien...

Preguntó al momento en que de nuevo se avecinaba a ella, más al hacerlo produjo un gruñido por parte de la joven, que ahora amenazante mostrada sus afilados colmillos. Por un segundo no pudo evitar el sentirme intimidado ante ella por lo que retrocedió.

Kagome: Quién eres tú y que hago aquí.

Su gélida voz se escucho como un suave susurro al viento entre tanto aquel joven la veía, pues algo en ella se le hacía extremadamente familiar a una persona que había formado parte de su oscuro y cruel pasado más trató de olvidarlo y regresarlo a donde pertenecía al oír como aquella mujer lo llamada tan obstinadamente.

Kagome: Acaso no escuchaste mis palabras...

¿? Te escuche perfectamente.

Kagome: Entonces habla y dime quién eres y que es lo que hago yo aquí.

¿? Mira, antes de comenzar con esta agradable conversación...

Le vio pasar delante de ella y buscar unas cosas que se mantenían en lo profundo del lugar, regresando con un bulto que no muy gentilmente recibió por parte de él.

¿? Toma, imagino que lo mejor será que te vistas primero así que te esperare afuera.

Examinó las prendas que ahora se encontraban entre sus manos. Eran demasiado bellas y delicadas como para que fueran de aquel joven tan arrogante, por lo que no pudo el evitar pensar en quien era el verdadero dueño de aquellas ropas tan hermosas.

La esperó paciente, al tiempo en que percibía el crujir de los maderos al contacto del fuego que se hallaba frente a sus grises y cristalinos ojos, transmitiéndole de ese modo un poco de calor, aunque al ser un monstruo poco notaba las frías corrientes que transitaban por los alrededores del bosque a esas altas horas de la noche.

¿? Vaya, por un momento pensé que te había ocurrido algo.

Bromeó al sentir su aroma cerca del lugar en donde aguardaba por su llegada. Elevó su mirar, pues esa joven lo escucharía por haberle hecho esperar por tanto tiempo pero ni una sola palabra pudo abandonar su boca ya que de nuevo sus recuerdos se mostraban más presentes y constantes en su mente al ver a la joven con aquellas ropas que habían sido propiedad de aquel ser tan valioso para él...

Kagome: Gracias por estas ropas, en verdad son muy bellas.

Sus blancas manos aun continuaban desfilando por los alrededores de aquel atuendo, terminando con ellas de acomodar finalmente la prenda. Se colocó cerca del joven que por alguna razón desconocida para ella, la observaba con la mirada totalmente perdida.

Kagome: Se puede saber que es lo que tanto me miras.

Tardo varios segundos en reaccionar y darle el paso a la joven para que tomara asiento cerca de la fogata sin siquiera haber pronunciado palabra alguna.

Kagome: Bueno, ahora que ya no hay ningún inconveniente... respóndeme, quién eres?

Lanzó otro de los maderos al fuego, al tiempo en que numerosos fulgores sobresalían iluminando con mayor intensidad el lugar. Aguardó en completo silencio mientras sentía como la llegada del viento nocturno jugueteaba entretenido con sus oscuros cabellos al igual como lo hacía con los de la joven mujer sentada frente a él.

¿? Mi nombre es Ades, y yo fui quien te trajo a este sitio...

Kagome: Porque motivo.

¿? Porque tuviste un enfrentamiento con un ser que habitaba en estas tierras y resultaste mal herida.

Kagome: Pero... porque me encontraba en este bosque.

Le miró extrañado, pues no comprendía el porque le hacía ese tipo de preguntas de las cuales ignoraba completamente las respuestas. Que acaso no recordaba lo sucedido horas atrás...

Ades: La razón del porque estabas en estas tierras la ignoro por completo.

Kagome: Ya veo.

Ades: Es que acaso no recuerdas nada.

Kagome: Pues yo...

Tocó su sien, pues molestas punzadas la abrumaban. Trataba de recordar lo sucedido pero al hacerlo era como si las imágenes que componían sus memorias fueran desvanecidas antes de llegar a su mente, impidiéndole de esa manera el tener algo de información pasada.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, algo trataba de mostrase en su mente, era un recuerdo bastante corto e insatisfactorio pero era lo único que tenía.

Ades: Te sientes bien.

Kagome: S... sí , es solo que recuerdo que estaba en un oscuro y frío lugar y... alguien me llamaba por el nombre de Kagome y el resto no lo comprendo... es como si sus palabras fueran sordas y sin sonido.

Ades: Tal vez ese sea tú nombre... Kagome.

Kagome: Posiblemente.

Deseaba preguntarle si estaba consiente del drástico cambio que había sufrido mientras se encontraba "inconsciente" más había algo dentro de el que se lo impedía, además viendo el estado de olvido en el cual se hallaba sentía que no era el mejor momento como para hablar de eso y ofuscarla más de lo que ya se encontraba.

Kagome: Te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Ades: Dime.

Kagome: Quien es la propietaria de estas prendas, porque dudo mucho que te pertenezcan a ti.

Pero nada, ni una sola palabra obtuvo como respuesta, a excepción de ese incomodo silencio que el joven de azabaches cabellos había creado. De inmediato retiró sus ojos de los de la joven provocando que con aquellas palabras los recuerdos de aquel fatal día volvieran más insistentes y fuertes que nunca.

Ades: No quiero hablar de eso.

Pronunció por lo bajo, causando el misterio y la intriga por parte de Kagome.

Kagome: Pero porque no.

Ades: Que acaso no escuchaste, no quiero hablar de eso!!!

Le miró agresivamente con aquellos hermosos ojos platinados, los cuales parecían que la atravesarían con tal magnitud que sintió un horrible escalofrió traspasar por su cuerpo dejándole una gran incomodidad.

Kagome: Esta bien, no tienes que decirme nada si no lo quieres.

Ades: Perdona, pero aun no me agrada hablar sobre eso... tan solo te puedo decir que estoy en busca del culpable de mi desdicha y dolor.

Kagome: Al culpable de tú desdicha?

Ades: Como lo oyes, y lo conseguiré si continuo con la recolección de esto...

Sacó de sus ropas la forma de un pequeño frasco de cristal, aquel que la joven sacerdotisa había tenido consigo a la hora de su incidente pero el cual se encontraba acompañado por mucho más fragmentos que juntos, se mostraban resplandecientes y esplendorosos.

Ades: Estos son los fragmentos de Shikon y con ellos estoy seguro que daré con aquel ser.

Kagome: Y como estas tan seguro de eso.

Ades: Porque aquel ser esta en busca de ellos y ara hasta lo imposible por conseguirlos.

Kagome: Y mientras tú los tengas, aquel ser tendrá que venir por ellos tarde o temprano, cierto.

Ades: Así es.

Dijo al momento en que regresaba a su lugar de origen aquel diminuto frasco.

Kagome: En ese caso yo te ayudaré a dar con aquel ser, además en algo tengo que pagarte por haberme atendido después de mi percance.

De nuevo le miró directamente. Esa era la primera vez que aquella joven le llamaba de una manera tan cálida a pesar de cómo se había expresado cuando había despertado. El viento elevaba suavemente sus cabellos mientras que el débil resplandor de luna los coronaba con su tenue luz. De alguna forma le parecía embelezante la forma en la cual se veía ante aquel espectáculo, por lo que no pudo evitar el contemplarla por un largo rato, hasta que ella misma robara de nuevo su atención.

Kagome: Dime estas de acuerdo.

Ades: Pues has lo que se te de la gana pero te advierto que yo no me haré responsable de tu seguridad.

Le habló en forma caprichosa y testarada al tiempo en que esté se ponía de pie y entraba a la cueva, intrigado aun por el sentir que por un leve segundo se apropio de el al contemplarla, más aun internamente trató de no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Kagome: Pues muy bien, de ahora en adelante viajaré a tú lado.

Finalizó mientras sus azules mares visualizaban la figura del joven desaparecer entre las sombras que contenía el interior de la caverna.

Continuará................


End file.
